


tHe UdVeNtUrEs of: PINKWARD TROMBONSON!!!!!!!!!

by braingenius



Category: Chipspeech, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braingenius/pseuds/braingenius
Summary: why did i write this
Kudos: 3





	tHe UdVeNtUrEs of: PINKWARD TROMBONSON!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> by MEAGH Pinkward Trombonson

the FLESHY MEAGHT MAN did shovel handful of dirt and Dirt into his mOEUth, Yes. it was to FUl fill a Purbouse. He knewed if he could go and take the DIrt in him Moutgh All the way to other side of Woild, him COuld go an d eat som e delicious japanese plumbs. Subbemly big boerign man name of EAGHSPEAGHK come up and did flap mout Word’s.

“...what in the hell are you doing?!” did Indeed flamp EAGHSPEAGHK.

Big PinK Meaghdt Man name of MEAGH did Stop chewing on Clods, only too honk out that i was MAKING BIGGHGHEST HONGKGING TRAVEL PARIDIGHM KNOWN TO MAEN OR BEAGHST, SPANK YOU VERY MUUCH

“I am calling the police,” gnormered EAGHSPEAGHK maen.

**Author's Note:**

> i. i can't even fathom where to go from here


End file.
